Seven Pendant Warriors
by Yuka Kuroshiro
Summary: Two years after the Nemesis Crisis, a new threat has emerged. The Legendary Bladers will have to reunite and team up with a new group of warriors with the power to stop this threat: The Seven Pendant Warriors. Will they be able to stop this new threat? Or be destroyed? ADOPTED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: As I promised, the story will be updated here. With some small modifications. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB, I just own the story.

_3,000 years ago, when Nemesis was still sealed into the Earth, a crisis similar to that has emerged. A dark being that is twice as dangerous as Nemesis, and had nearly left the world in ruins. The being was known as the God of Darkness and Chaos, Zekros. Zekros was a rampaging monster that destroyed everything in its path. Its goal was to turn the world, into a world dark chaos. It would've succeeded, if not for seven brave warriors. These warriors fought bravely against Zekros in a long, hard, and difficult battle. Zekros was extremely powerful and had nearly destroyed the warriors. However they used the power of the mystical items that each of the warriors possessed and seal the power of Zekros away. However, the warriors paid a price by sacrificing their souls and sealing them in the items. That's how the seven warriors had save humanity from destruction...for now. There is a prophecy, that Zekros will return to finish what he started. And at that time, the descendants of the warriors will rise and come together and stop this threat once and for all. And that's where our story begins_

"Go now, Pegasus!" A 16 year old Gingka Hagane shouted. His hair is still the same, yet slightly longer(think a mixture of Metal Fury and Shogun Steel style). He is wearing a blue hoodie underneath a dark blue shirt, blue jean pants, his white scarf, and black and red shoes.

"Sagitarrio!" A 14 year old Kenta Yumiya shouts. He look exactly the same, yet slightly taller. He is wearing a yellow t-shirt, green cargo shorts and white shoes.

The two teenagers are participating in the finals of the national tournament in Metal City.

"Pegasus! Final Drive Mode!" Gingka said as his bey, Cosmic Pegasus, went into final drive.

"Get ready, Sagitarrio!" Kenta said as his bey, Flash Sagitarrio, jumped up high into the air from the slope of the stadium.

"Here we go, Special Move, Pegasus Cosmic Tornado!" Gingka shouts as Pegasus started circling rapidly like a tornado.

"Here we go, Sagitarrio! Special Move, Sagitarrio Diving Arrow!" Kenta said as Sagitarrio dives towards Pegasus in a arrow shaped flame.

The teens let out battle cries as their beys clashed head on, causing a huge explosion that made the arena rumble slightly.

The smoke cleared to reveal two panting teens. However, one of their beys is no longer spinning. And that bey is Sagitarrio.

"Oh man!" Kenta cried out, "I lost!"

"Boom, baby!" Gingka shouts as he catches his bey from the air, "Chalk another one up for Pegasus!" He held up his bey victoriously in the air.

Kenta laughed as he went and got his bey from the stadium.

"And the winner is G-G-G-G-G-G-Gingka!" Blader DJ cried out dramatically as everyone in the spectator stands cheered.

"That was a good battle, Kenta!" Gingka ruffled his friend's hair, "You did awesome, you almost had me!"

The two teens are heading for the B-Pit, but are going to stop at a restaurant first, since that battle made them hungry, especially Gingka.

Kenta laughed as he shook off the taller boy's hand, "Yeah, right! As if I was going to beat the Savior of the Nemesis Crisis!"

Gingka nearly tripped and fell in embarrassment, much to Kenta's amusement, "Kenta! I told you not to call me that!"

"What?" Kenta blinked innocently, "It's true!"

"Yeah, but it's embarrassing!" Gingka whined, "I know I saved the world and all, but they don't have to exaggerate a bit!"

"Maybe you're just exaggerating yourself." Kenta grinned.

"That's it! Come here, you little weasel!" Gingka shouts playfully as he chased Kenta.

Kenta yelps and starts running as fast as he can, until he bumps into someone and fell on his butt.

"Kenta!" Gingka shouts as he went to help his friend, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Kenta mumbled as he stood up, "Not the first time I fell on my butt."

The person that Kenta bumped into was no older than 17. He had long dark purple, black tipped spiky hair with two protrusions on top that resembled a mixture of horns and bunny ears, pale skin, and red eyes. He is wearing a black trench coat, purple t-shirt, black jeans and black and purple shoes. He also has a dark purple pendant around his neck which is shaped like hexagon standing up.

"Oh, gomen." The teen turned and apologized, "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay." Kenta assured, "Me and my friend here were having too much fun."

"I never seen you here before. You just arrived?" Gingka asked.

"Un." The teen nods, "I just arrived here a few minutes ago. I'm Hakkyou Kodomo."

"I'm Gingka Hagane. And this is my friend, Kenta." Gingka introduced himself and Kenta

"Matte! Gingka Hagane, as in, the Gingka Hagane? As in the Savior of the Nemesis Crisis?" Hakkyou said as his red eyes flashed in recognition.

Gingka groaned as he hung his head in embarrassment.

Kenta merely laughed, "The one and only!"

"Nice." Hakkyou said with a dark smile that slightly scared the two teens, "I've always wanted to test my strength against you."

"Yeah, but maybe later. I just got through a really intense battle with Kenta." Gingka said.

"Wakatta. How about tomorrow?" Hakkyou asked.

"Of course! I'll be waiting for you at the abandoned colosseum in the outskirts of town!" Gingka said.

"Until then, would you like to hang out with us?" Kenta said.

"Sure, I guess." Hakkyou nods.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Kenta grabbed Hakkyou's arm and ran off with him.

"Kenta!" Gingka ran after them, "Wait up!"

A/N: I'll end it here. Hope y'all enjoyed it and sorry if it's too short. A preview of next chapter.

-preview-

"Are you ready, Hakkyou?" Gingka asked raising his launcher

"Come, Gingka." Hakkyou said.

"Let it rip!" The teens launched.

"As expected. You're good, Gingka." Hakkyou said as the pendant around his neck starts glowing purple with his eyes.

"What?" Gingka gasped as Yami's hair stood up and turned a glowing purple as he had a purple aura around him and his bey. His eyes are more narrow and fierce looking.

"Now, Gingka." Hakkyou said in a deeper voice, "Shall we start round two?"

-end preview-

A/N: Whoever sent me their OCs are still accepted. I will update the next chapters soon. Until then, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pegasus Vs The Fox.

A/N: Here is the rewritten Chapter 2 of SPW. In case you have forgotten, I left the list of OCs that I accepted here.

Emerald Warrior: Christina Cadelle(QueensKhioneandFernis)

Sapphire Warrior: Arashi Hikou(GalaxyPegasus14)

Topaz Warrior: Frieda Belvini(Kawaii Tenshi Kiki.)

Silver Warrior: Rosalina Tendo(Warrior of the Diamond Dust)

Sky Warrior: Shiro Mazaki(Aki the Neko Bunny.)

Ruby Warrior: Nichi Hattori(Pachii-Pachii)

Now that that's out of the way, let's get this rewritten chapter underway.

Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or any characters that are not my own.

It has been a couple of hours since Gingka and Kenta met Hakkyou, and things have been fun since. They first went to a burger restaurant, where Gingka stuffed his face with so many burgers that Hakkyou thought and hoped his stomach was going to pop, much to Kenta's embarrassment, and slight amusement. After that, they went to the Park where Gingka chased Kenta all over the place, because Kenta called Gingka by his famous nickname again, while Hakkyou just watched expressionlessly with a sweatdrop. Then, they went by Gingka's favorite spot where they talked among themselves. Well, Gingka and Kenta did, Hakkyou stayed quiet the whole time after he stated that he has nothing to talk about. Of course, Gingka knew he was lying, but didn't say anything on the matter.

Now, they are in front of the B-Pit, very tired from the recent activities.

"Man, that was fun, but now I'm exhausted." Gingka said as he stretched his arms.

"I'll say." Kenta said as he yawned, "I could go for a loooonnng sleep right now."

"Same here. It was fun hanging out with you, I guess." Hakkyou said

"Hey, Hakkyou. Don't forget our battle tomorrow." Gingka said as he grinned.

"Of course. It's not everyday I get to battle a blader of your caliber." Hakkyou said, which caused Gingka to rub his head sheepishly.

"I'm no different than any other blader out there, you know." He said.

"Trying saying that when you're not saving the world." Kenta said, causing Gingka to face fault.

"Kenta!" He snapped at the green-hair teen, who just giggled.

"Well, I'm off to reserve at a hotel here. See you tomorrow at the colosseum." Hakkyou said as he left.

"You bet! I'll be waiting for you there, so show up!" Gingka shouted after him.

"Gingka, we should go inside now." Kenta reminded the taller teen.

"Right. No doubt Madoka is worried about us." Gingka said as he and Kenta walked inside.

When they got inside, they are greeted by a girl with shoulder length brown hair, aqua eyes, and fair skin. She is wearing a pink tank top, black miniskirt, black leggings, brown boots, and goggles on top of her head.

"Where have you been? You said you'd be back when the tournament had ended!" The girl said.

"Sorry, Madoka. We ran into a new guy and we hung out with him a bit." Gingka said.

"Oh?" Madoka blinked, "What's his name?"

"His name is Hakkyou, and he is a pretty cool guy." Kenta said.

"A bit on the quiet side, though. And is a little scary. Also, I think he's hiding something." Gingka said.

"He is?" Kenta blinked, "What could he be hiding?"

"I dunno. It could have something to do with that pendant he is wearing, because I think I saw it glow slightly." Gingka said.

"You sure it wasn't the sun, Gingka?" Madoka asked.

"It could be. I'm not sure." Gingka said as he shrugged.

"You're probably just tired. Let's just get some rest." Kenta said.

"If ya say so." Gingka said as he yawned.

"You two must've had a long day." Madoka said as she giggled.

"Tell me about it." The two teens said in unison as they yawned.

Meanwhile with Hakkyou, he is now laying in bed in his currently dark hotel room, his trench coat hung on the rack and his shoes off.

"I found him. The Legendary Blader who saved the world." Hakkyou said to himself...Or so it seems.

The pendant around his neck starts glowing purple, illuminating the room.

**"This battle will be a test to see if he's worthy to help us." **A ghostly voice that sounded like Hakkyou's but deeper came from the pendant.

"He should be. He saved the world from Nemesis." Hakkyoy said.

**"That doesn't mean anything. Compared to Zekros, Nemesis is a child." **The voice said.

"Well, just wait and see. He can help us find the other warriors who fought alongside you 3,000 years ago. If he can't, then I overestimated him and he is not worth time." Hakkyou said.

**"You better be right. The last thing we need is a weakling slowing us down."**

"Hey, you trusted me before. Why stop now?" Hakkyou said with a smirk before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Morningtime came, and Gingka was getting ready to leave the B-Pit to head to the colosseum to battle with Hakkyou.

"Hey, Gingka, wait up!" Kenta said as he and Madoka ran up besides him.

"Hey, guys. Why are you coming with me?" Gingka asked.

"Because we gotta be there to cheer you on, obviously." Kenta said.

"Plus, if this Hakkyou character has a bey that we never seen before, I would like to analyze it." Madoka said, holding her trusty laptop.

"Okay, then." Gingka said as he laughed, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Kenta and Madoka cheered as they ran for the colosseum.

When they arrived, they saw Hakkyou standing there with his arm crossed and eyes closed, his trench coat fluttering in the wind.

"Wow. How long have you been here?" Gingka asked, surprised to see the teen there so soon.

"15 minutes." Hakkyou said as he opened his eyes, "Now shall we begin?"

"Yeah!" Gingka said as he brought out Cosmic Pegasus.

Hakkyou brought out a black and amethyst colored bey, "This is Demon Kitsune." He sets it on his launcher

"Demon Kitsune?" Madoka asked as she and Kenta watched from the sidelines.

"Are you ready, Hakkyou?" Gingka asked, raising his launcher.

"Bring it, Gingka!" Hakkyou said, doing same.

"Let it rip!" The two teens launched.

Kitsune and Pegasus raced towards each other and clashed head on, causing a huge shockwave.

"Whoa!" Kenta yelped covering his face.

"That guy must be really strong!" Madoka said as she shielded her face as well.

"You're good, Hakkyou!" Gingka said.

"So are you. Daketo..." Hakkyou said.

Kitsune sent Pegasus flying up into the air.

"Whoa!" Gingka yelped in surprise.

"How did he do that?" Kenta blinked.

"That fusion wheel of his has high attack power." Madoka said as she is typing rapidly on her laptop, "Clashing head-on won't do any good."

"Okay, then! Let's try this! Pegasus, Barrage Mode!" Gingka shouts.

Pegasus landed safely and switched to Barrage Mode, before hitting Kitsune with a barrage attack.

Hakkyou smirked.

Kitsune wasn't affected by the attack.

"What?" Gingka asked.

"How can it stand up to Pegasus' Barrage Mode so easily?" Kenta asked.

"Because the performance tip is giving Kitsune strong stamina. Attacks like that won't break through." Madoka said.

"My turn now." Hakkyou said.

Kitsune then smashed into Pegasus, sending it flying.

"Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"Hang in there, Gingka!" Kenta shouts.

"Okay, then. How about this? Pegasus, Smash Mode now!" Gingka said.

Pegasus landed safely and switched to Smash Mode, before smashing hard against Kitsune, causing an explosion that sent it into the air.

"Nani?!" Hakkyou gasped.

"Yeah! You go, Gingka!" Kenta said.

"How do you like that, Hakkyou?" Gingka grinned.

"As expected. You're good, Gingka." Hakkyou said as the pendant around his neck starts glowing purple with his eyes.

"What?" Gingka gasped as Hakkyou's hair stood up and turned a glowing purple as he had a purple aura around him and his bey. His eyes are more narrow and fierce looking.

"Now, Gingka." Hakkyou said in a deeper voice, "Shall we start round two?"

"What's going on with Hakkyou?" Kenta asked in surprise.

"I dunno, but..." Madoka said as she analyzed Kitsune, "But Kitsune's power is rising rapidly!"

"Hakkyou? What's going on?" Gingka gasped.

"I am not Hakkyou. Not anymore. Get ready, Gingka Hagane. The real battle begins now." Hakkyou said as a giant image of a black fox with purple glowing eyes is standing over Hakkyou and glaring at Gingka.

To Be Continued...

-preview of next chapter-

"If you're not Hakkyou, then who are you?" Gingka asked.

"If you beat me, I will explain to you everything. However, don't think I will make things easy for you." Hakkyou said as he raised his hand and dark clouds filled the sky and purple lightning is flashing.

"What's going on?" Gingka asked, looking around.

"This is where the true battle begins. And you can call me Amethyst." Amethyst said, his eyes glowing purple.

-end preview-

A/N: And that's the end. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Amethyst

A/N: Not much of a rewrite here. Enjoy, if you dare.

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB.

"If you're not Hakkyou, then who are you?" Gingka asked.

"If you beat me, I will explain to you everything. However, don't think I will make things easy for you." Hakkyou said as he raised his hand and dark clouds filled the sky and purple lightning is flashing.

"What's going on?" Gingka asked, looking around.

"This is where the true battle begins. And you can call me Amethyst." Amethyst said, his eyes glowing purple.

"Amethyst? What have you done with Y?" Gingka asked.

"We merely switched minds. I'm taking over this battle from now on." Amethyst said.

"Switch minds? What does that mean?" Gingka asked.

"You'll know when you win. Go, Kitsune!" Amethyst said.

Kitsune glows amethyst and smashed against Pegasus, causing an explosion that sent it flying.

"WHOAAA!" Gingka yells out as he was sent flying and landed on the ground.

"Gingka!" Kenta cried out, worried about his friend.

"Are you alright?" Madoka asked in a worried about him as well.

Gingka grunted as he sat up, "What incredible power."

"Stand up, Gingka. How are you going to be able to help us with that level of power?" Amethyst asked.

"Help you? With what?" Gingka asked as he stood up.

"You'll know when you beat me. Kitsune!" Amethyst said.

Kitsune dashed for Pegasus, intent on finishing it off.

"Move, Pegasus!" Gingka said.

Pegasus dodged out of the way and tried to gain some distance.

"You won't escape!" Amethyst said.

Kitsune appeared in front of Pegasus and SMASH! Pegasus was sent flying.

"Pegasus!" Gingka cried out.

"Not only is he strong, but fast too?!" Kenta said in surprise.

"It's because of his Performance Tip." Madoka explained, getting Kenta's attention, "It's great mobility is causing it to move at high speeds, adding his incredible launch power."

"Grr! In that case, Pegasus, Upper Mode!" Gingka yelled.

Pegasus switched into upper mode and dashed towards Kitsune and sent it flying.

"Nice one, Gingka!" Kenta jumped and cheered.

"Tch, lucky shot." Amethyst said.

"Oh yeah? Then let's try this! Pegasus, Final Drive Mode!" Gingka said.

Pegasus switched into Final Drive Mode.

"Go now! Special Move! Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado!" Gingka yelled out.

Pegasus starts circling around rapidly like a tornado as it heads straight for Kitsune.

"Naive! You're so naive, Gingka!" Amethyst shouted.

"Nani?" Gingka gasped.

"Kitsune, Black Moon Howl!" Amethyst said.

Kitsune glows amethyst as a loud fox howl is heard, causing everyone except Amethyst to shield their ears.

"What...is that?" Kenta winced.

"So loud!" Madoka gritted her teeth.

Gingka grunts as Pegasus' Special Move was cancelled out.

The fox howl stopped, causing everyone to slowly remove their hands from their ears.

"What just happened?" Kenta asked.

"Kitsune just released shockwave that cancelled out Gingka's special move!" Madoka explained.

"Oh no. That's not good." Kenta said.

Gingka growled in frustration.

"I guess that's the limit of your power. But I'm just getting started." Amethyst said.

Kitsune glows amethyst and shot up into the sky.

"Nani?" Gingka gasped as a black moon appeared in the sky.

"Take this! Special Move! Black Moon Shower!" Amethyst said.

The black moon fired amethyst energy down on Pegasus causing a huge explosion.

Gingka yelled out as he was sent flying by the huge explosion.

"Gingka!" Kenta and Madoka shouted.

Gingka grunts in pain as he fell to the ground.

Pegasus lands next to him, barely spinning.

"Oh no!" Kenta gasped.

"Gingka is in trouble!" Madoka yelps.

Gingka sat up slowly, growling.

"What's wrong, O Savior of the Nemesis Crisis? Is this the limit of your power?" Amethyst asked.

'This guy is so strong. And I barely have any power. What can I do?' Gingka thinks.

The image of Amethyst towering over Gingka with the black moon in the background appears.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Okay, my troll brain thought that this would be a good place to end it. Sorry.

-preview of next chapter-

"You can't win. Give up." Amethyst said.

"Never!" Gingka said as he got up, "I will never give up until the very end!"

"What can you do with little power left?" Amethyst asked.

"I'll show you! Go now, Pegasus!" Gingka shouts.

Pegasus raced towards Kitsune.

-end preview-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Conclusion and Explanation.

A/N: We have finally reached the conclusion of this battle. I honestly didn't expect it to be this long, but what are you going to do? Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

"You can't win. Give up." Amethyst said.

"Never!" Gingka said as he got up, "I will never give up until the very end!"

"What can you do with little power left?" Amethyst asked.

"I'll show you! Go now, Pegasus!" Gingka shouts.

Pegasus raced towards Kitsune.

"Bakame." Amethyst said.

Kitsune easily repelled Pegasus' attack.

Gingka growled in frustration.

"Gingka's in trouble!" Kenta said.

"Pegasus is low on power. If this keeps up, Gingka is going to lose!" Madoka said

"Oh no!" Kenta gasped.

Gingka growled, 'What can I do? He is strong!'

"How sad. Looks like I overestimated you." Amethyst said.

"Nani?" Gingka said.

"How can you stop the destruction of this world with that level of power?" Amethyst said.

"What do you mean by that?" Gingka said.

"Exactly what I mean. The destruction of this world is coming once again. And with this level there's nothing you can do about it." Amethyst said.

"Are you saying that you're going to bring destruction to this world?" Gingka asked.

"I might be. What if I am?" Amethyst tilted his head.

Gingka growled, "If that's the case, then I'm going to stop you!"

"Omoshioi. Let's see you try it." Amethyst said.

"Grr! Come on, Pegasus!" Gingka said.

Pegasus raced towards Kitsune.

"Waste of time." Amethyst said

Kitsune repelled Pegasus into the air.

"Pegasus!" Gingka called out, "Smash mode!"

Pegasus switched into Smash Mode in dives down on Kitsune.

"Nani?" Amethyst said.

Pegasus smashed into Kitsune, sending it flying.

"Tch. To think he still has that much power left." Amethyst muttered.

"Keep it up, Gingka!" Kenta cheered

"Not done yet! Pegasus, Barrage Mode!" Gingka said.

Pegasus switched into Barrage Mode and hits Kitsune with a barrage of attacks.

"Tch. You're an eyesore!" Amethyst shouts.

Kitsune glows amethyst and smacked Pegasus away before jumping up into the air.

"This time, I'll finish you!" Amethyst said.

"I'm not going to let that happen! Pegasus! Fly after Kitsune!" Gingka said.

Pegasus glows blue and flew up in the air past Kitsune.

"Nani?!" Amethyst said.

"In a sky battle, Pegasus is champ! Pegasus, use all the power you have to win this fight!" Gingka called.

Pegasus started being surrounded by blue flames.

"Kode wa(This is)?" Amethyst gasped.

Gingka yelled out as he glows blue, "Pegasus, Cosmic Shooting Star Attack!"

Pegasus is surrounded by intense blue flames and smashed down on Kitsune, causing them to crash on the ground in a huge explosion.

Kenta and Madoka yelled out as they shielded themselves.

Gingka and Amethyst growled as the explosion ended and the smoke cleared.

Pegasus was barely spinning, while Kitsune was embedded into the ground, no longer spinning.

Amethyst gasped in shock, 'He actually won?'

"You did it, Gingka!" Kenta cheered.

"Way to go!" Madoka said.

Gingka pants as he catches his bey, "I won. Now you have to explain yourself!" He points at Amethyst.

"Very well. I am a man of my word. Ore wa Amethyst. I am a 3000 year old spirit that dwells in the pendant that lays around my neck." Amethyst said.

"EHHHH?!" Gingka, Kenta, and Madoka freaked out.

"You mean you're a ghost?!" Gingka frantically pointed out.

"The proper term is spirit, but yes." Amethyst said.

"Cool!" Kenta beamed at Amethyst.

"Thank you. Now, the reason I have been trapped into this pendant because 3000 years ago, Me, and six of my comrades, have sacrificed themselves to stop an evil that has nearly destroyed the world once." Amethyst said.

"Nemesis?!" Gingka gasped.

"Iie. Zekros." Amethyst said.

"Who is that?" Kenta said.

"A being made out of pure darkness, filled with malice, hatred, and rage. His goal was to bring the world into an eternal darkness where humans will suffer Hell like no other." Amethyst said.

Gingka gasped, while Kenta and Madoka held onto each other, completely terrified.

"Me and my comrades managed to stop him, barely, by sealing him away in ancient stone using these Shadow Pendants. Kedo, this caused our souls to be trapped inside the pendants." Amethyst said

"How awful. It must be terrible being trapped in there for so long." Madoka said.

"How did you come across Hakkyou?" Kenta asked.

"He actually found this pendant that contains my soul. 3000 years ago after Zekros was sealed the seven pendants were scattered across the world, lying in wait for the descendants that are worthy of possessing them." Amethyst said.

"Ehh?! Hakkyou is your descendant?!" Madoka said.

"More or less." Amethyst shrugged.

"Cool!" Kenta said.

"Amethyst, you said that the destruction of this world is going to happen again. Does that mean Zekros is going to be revived?" Gingka asked.

"Aa." Amethyst nods, "There is a prophecy stating that 'in 3000 years, the souls of the Seven Warriors will be awakened by the Descendants. And with it, the Wicked God of Darkness will arise once again.'"

"Oh no!" Madoka said.

"I'm pretty sure that the Nemesis Crisis from two years ago had stirred Zekros awake. And now Zekros is planning his own revival."

"What does he need to be revived?" Gingka asked.

"The very things that sealed him away in the first place: The Seven Pendants." Amethyst said.

Gingka, Kenta, and Madoka gasped.

"And most likely Zekros has gathered a bunch of soldiers to do his bidding." Amethyst said.

"In that case, we will take them down!" Gingka said determinedly.

"I admire your courage. Daketo, if Zekros manages to revive, it will mean the end of everything. This is not something you can beat by yourself. You'll need the Seven Pendant Warriors to seal him away again." Amethyst said.

"Cool! In that case, we'll gladly help you out! All we need to do is find the other six warriors before the bad guys do! That should be easy enough!" Gingka said.

"He's as optimistic as ever." Kenta laughed.

"I'll say." Madoka said.

"Very well. I'm grateful for your aid." Amethyst said.

"No problem, dude!" Gingka said.

Amethyst switched back into Hakkyou.

"Hakkyou?" Kenta said.

"Yeah. Amethyst needs to rest because he spent too much, battling Gingka." Hakkyou said.

"Sorry." Gingka said sheepishly.

"It's okay. He enjoyed it at least." Hakkyou said.

"Alright! We have a new mission, guys! Let's get to work!" Gingka said.

"Yeah!" Kenta and Madoka cheered.

Hakkyou merely crossed his arms and smirked.

Meanwhile in a dark, mysterious room, several cloaked figures are standing in front of a huge stone carving of a monster on the wall.

"One of the seven pendants are on the move. What do you want us to do, M'lord?" A cloaked figure asked the stone carving.

The eyes of the monster glows red as a menacing growl is heard.

**"Go and bring me the pendant. I need it and the rest of the pendants for my revival."**

"Of course. We will not fail you." The cloaked figure said.

**"See to it that you don't. If you fail me, I will send you to Hell in eternal darkness."**

"Yes, Lord Zekros." The cloaked figures said in unison.

A/N: That's it. Amethyst explains what's going on and the great evil has made their move. What's going to happen next? Let's take a peek shall we?

-preview-

A cloaked figure has appeared in front of the gang.

"Who are you?" Gingka asked.

"I am here for that pendant. And since you're here, I will have my revenge on you, Gingka." The figure hissed.

"What did I do to you, pal?" Gingka asked, "And how do you know me?"

"Oh, how cruel of you to forget me. Especially the fun we had." The figure removes the hood from its head, revealing its face.

Gingka, Kenta and Madoka gasped in shock.

"You are..." Gingka gasped.

-end preview-

A/N: Just who could that figure be? Find out next time on Seven Pendant Warriors.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revenge of the Serpent Part 1

A/N: Here is the new chapter of Seven Pendant Warriors. Gingka and friends head out to find the rest of the Pendant Warrior, only to have a mysterious figure blocking their way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

"Are you serious?" Ryo asked his son.

Gingka and Co decided to go to the WBBA and informed Ryo of the coming crisis.

"Yes. That's why we need to go find the Pendant Warriors and make sure the evildoers never get to them." Gingka said.

"Mm...This is bad. Just when we are recovering from the Nemesis Crisis, another threat has shown up." Ryo said.

"The only way to stop them is to make sure all seven pendants never fall into enemy hands. Zekros need all seven in order to completely revive." Hakkyou said.

"That should be easy! We already have one in our possession!" Gingka said.

"That's right! And the enemy hasn't gotten to one of them yet!" Kenta said.

"We don't know that for sure," Hakkyou said, making everyone look at him, "For all we know the enemy might have one already in their possession."

"If that's the case, we'll keep them from getting the rest!" Gingka said.

"It's that your answer to everything?" Hakkyou asked.

"Most of the time, yeah." Madoka said, making Gingka nearly fall over in indignation and Kenta laugh in amusement.

"Okay, everyone. It is very important that you find the Pendant Warriors before the enemy does. I'll contact our friends from around the world to help with the search. In the meantime, you travel around to find them. We'll contact you if anyone heard anything suspicious." Ryo said.

"Got it, Dad! Let's go, everybody!' Gingka said.

"Yeah!" Kenta and Madoka shout happily as they ran out.

Hakkyou sighed and was about to follow.

"Hakkyou." Ryo called out to him and he turned, "Please watch over my son. Make sure he stays out of trouble if it can be helped."

Hakkyou nods and walked out.

-later-

"Come on, Madoka! We need to get moving!" Gingka exclaimed carrying his usual duffle bag.

"I'm coming! Have a little patience, will you?" Madoka snapped as she walks up with her suitcase.

The gang had packed up and were set to leave. Though Hakkyou is the only one who doesn't have a bag.

"Oi, Hakkyou. How come you don't have a bag with you?" Kenta asked as they start walking.

"I don't stay in one place long. I usually stay in a town for one night, then leave the next morning." Hakkyou said.

"Wow, you must have traveled around a lot. Probably even more than Gingka." Kenta said.

"Hey!" Gingka said indignantly.

Hakkyou chuckled, "Yeah, I've been to places here and there."

"Any fun places you went to?" Kenta asked.

"Fun? Not really. I just go to towns or cities." Hakkyou said.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Madoka asked.

"Nope. Not that it's a problem for me, I don't like to stay in one place too long." Hakkyou said.

"Well, you're free to stay with us! You're our friend now, Hakkyou!" Gingka said.

"Friend?" Hakkyou asked.

"Yeah! If you never came to help us with this new threat, we would have never been prepared." Gingka said

"Ehh, it was no big deal. Amethyst said that you would be a big help." Hakkyou said.

"How does it feel to have a spirit share your body with you?" Kenta asked.

"A little weird at first, but I'm used to it now." Hakkyou said.

"I don't think I would be." Gingka said as he shuddered at the thought.

"Me either." Kenta muttered as he also shuddered.

Madoka giggled while Hakkyou just smiled in amusement.

However, the light-hearted moment was cut short as Hakkyou's pendant starts glowing.

"Hakkyou?" Kenta asked.

"There is darkness approaching." Hakkyou said.

"The evildoers?!" Gingka asked in surprise.

"One of them is here now." Hakkyou said.

A cloaked figure has appeared in front of the gang, surprising them at its

"Who are you?" Gingka asked.

"I am here for that pendant. And since you're here, I will have my revenge on you, Gingka." The figure hissed.

"What did I do to you, pal?" Gingka asked, "And how do you know me?"

"Oh, how cruel of you to forget me. Especially the fun we had." The figure removes the hood from its head, revealing its face.

Gingka, Kenta and Madoka gasped in shock.

"You are..." Gingka gasped.

It is Reiji, and he looked more menacing than ever.

"Reiji!" Kenta gasped.

"Who is he?" Hakkyou asked.

"He's a guy that twists the opponents up with fear as he battles. He's really dangerous!" Kenta said.

"That's right! Now hand over that pendant, or face the wrath of my Venom Serpent." Reiji held up his bey, which is a darker green color with scale-like designs, the blades on the fusion wheel shaped like fangs of a snake, and the performance tip being black and a stamina type.

"Venom Serpent?" Hakkyou asked.

"Oh no! His bey evolved!" Kenta said.

"That means he's as twice as dangerous as he was before!" Madoka said

"In that case, I'll be your opponent." Gingka growled.

"Iie." Hakkyou held up his arm to stop Gingka, "The power of Zekros is within this man. You don't know how dangerous he is now."

"You don't know how dangerous he is either!" Gingka said.

"Maybe so, but this is my battle. It's me he wants, plus the power of Zekros lives in him. He will be tough." Hakkyou said.

"I don't care! I beat him before and I'll do it again! With this Cosmic Pegasus!" Gingka held up his bey, which is gleaming in the light.

Hakkyou looked at Gingka for a moment, before hesitatingly agreeing, "Okay. I understand. I'll let you handle this."

"Thanks." Gingka smiled, before stepping up to Reiji, "Alright, Reiji. I'll be your opponent!"

"Very well. I was planning on beating that guy and taking his pendant, but getting revenge on you, Gingka, is too great an opportunity to pass up." Reiji smiled viciously as a black aura surges around him, "I will fill your soul up with fear as I send you to the darkness!"

Gingka shivered, 'This feeling. I knew it. He's more dangerous and twisted than ever. Could it be the power of Zekros?'

"Ikuso, Gingka!" Reiji said as he raised his launcher.

"Koi, Reiji!" Gingka said as he did the same.

"Gingka..." Kenta said in a worried tone.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Madoka said.

'Aibou...' Amethyst's voice sounded in his head.

'Amethyst! I thought you were asleep.' Hakkyou mentally responded.

'I was, until I felt Zekros' power. What is going on?' Amethyst asked.

'One of the evildoers have appeared and Gingka said he will battle him.' Amethyst said.

'That fool. Does he know what he's getting into?' Amethyst asked.

'My guess would be no. Hopefully, he will win, since he's so sure he can.' Hakkyou said.

'Me too, Aibou.' Amethyst said.

"Here we go, Reiji!" Gingka said, "3!"

"2!" Reiji said.

"1!"

"Let it rip!" Gingka and Reiji launched.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: That's the end of that, my friends. Here's a little preview that will keep you on the edge of your seats.

-preview-

Serpent smashed hard against Pegasus as Gingka suddenly grasp his chest in pain.

"Gingka!" Kenta said.

"What...What is going on?" Gingka pants.

Reiji cackled maniacally, "Thanks to the power of Zekros-sama, I can now make you feel pain whenever I damage your bey!"

"Nani?!" Gingka shouts.

'Yahari. Thanks to the power of Zekros, he made this battle into a Dark Battle.' Amethyst said.

'Now if Gingka loses the battle, his life will be snuffed out as he will be sent to eternal darkness.' Hakkyou said.

-end preview-

A/N: What'd you think of that? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revenge of the Serpent Part 2

A/N: I'm back with the new chapter, everyone! Now, let's get this started.

Disclaimer: Own MFB I don't.

"Let it rip!" Gingka and Reiji launched.

"Go now, Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"Venom Serpent!" Reiji said.

Pegasus and Serpent clashed, head-on.

"You can do it, Gingka!" Kenta called.

"Don't give up!" Madoka said.

Hakkyou didn't say anything. Just stared at the battle with a poker face.

Pegasus sent Serpent flying, causing Reiji to growl as it landed safely.

"Ha! You should know that Pegasus can't be beat when it comes to power!" Gingka grinned.

Reiji chuckled, "Oh, I know. I was just testing the waters. Now the real fun begins!"

"What?" Gingka asked.

"Go now, Serpent! Show this worm your true power!" Reiji said maniacally.

Serpent smashed hard against Pegasus as Gingka suddenly grasp his chest in pain.

"Gingka!" Kenta said.

"What...What is going on?" Gingka pants.

Reiji cackled maniacally, "Thanks to the power of Zekros-sama, I can now make you feel pain whenever I damage your bey!"

"Nani?!" Gingka shouts.

'Yahari. Thanks to the power of Zekros, he made this battle into a Dark Battle.' Amethyst said.

'Now if Gingka loses the battle, his life will be snuffed out as he will be sent to eternal darkness.' Hakkyou said.

"Think of this as a stronger type of poison, Gingka! However, instead of making you feel fear, I will make you feel pain! Until you are buried in the darkness, I will make you feel the pain over and over again until your very life is snuffed out of existence!" Reiji cackled insanely.

"This guy..." Gingka growled.

"He's even more insane than he was before!" Kenta said.

"If this keeps up, Gingka will..." Madoka couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.

"Now, Serpent! Crush him into nothing!" Reiji said.

Serpent raced to attack Pegasus.

Gingka growled, "Pegasus, Barrage Mode!"

Pegasus dodged Serpent's attack, switched to Barrage Mode, and hits Serpent with a barrage attack.

Reiji growled while Gingka smirked, "I learned some new tricks, Reiji. It will take more than that to bring me down!"

Reiji smirked, "You're not the only one that learned some new tricks!"

Serpent slithered around Pegasus and smashed against it.

Gingka gasped in pain and grabbed his chest.

"Gingka!" Kenta said.

"But how? It was like Serpent wasn't affected at all." Madoka said.

"It wasn't." Hakkyou said, gaining their attention, "Reiji simply lured Gingka into a trap. Now he has him in his grasp and he can't escape."

Serpent is grinding pieces off of Pegasus as Gingka fell to his knees in pain.

"Gingka!" Kenta and Madoka shouted.

Reiji cackled maliciously, "Good! Suffer more! Feel more pain!"

"Stop it! Gingka has suffered enough!" Kenta shouted angrily at Reiji.

"Not quite! The hatred I harbored from losing to him will never be satisfied until he is crushed into nothing! Only by snuffing his life out bit by bit will my revenge complete!" Reiji madly exclaimed.

"Reiji...There is no way...I will lose to the likes if you! Pegasus, Upper Mode!" Gingka shouts as he stood up.

Pegasus glows blue as it switched into Upper Mode and sent Serpent in the air.

"What?!" Reiji growled.

"He did it!" Kenta and Madoka cheered.

"Impressive." Hakkyou said.

'Yes. It seems his will to fight hasn't vanished yet.' Amethyst said.

"Don't let him escape, Pegasus!" Gingka shouts.

Pegasus sent Serpent flying as soon as it landed on the ground.

Reiji growled, "You little..."

"Yes! Now Reiji has been caught in Gingka's grasp!" Kenta grinned.

"If Gingka can keep this pace going, he might win!" Madoka said.

'Iie, chigau. There's something off here.' Hakkyou thinks.

'You feel it too, aibou?' Amethyst said, 'This may very well be another trap.'

Reiji smirked, "I have to admit, you are very impressive, Gingka. But I have the powers of Zekros-sama at my side, while you have nothing!"

"What?" Gingka asked.

'I knew it. He was just waiting for a chance.' Hakkyou thinks.

'This battle got harder.' Amethyst said.

Reiji howled madly as a black aura surrounds him.

"What the?" Gingka gasped in surprise.

Reiji growled menacingly, "GINGKA!" His hair grew longer and wilder, he grew more muscular causing his cloak to rip off revealing that he is wearing nothing but baggy pants and combat boots, he grew fangs from his mouth and his eyes turned completely red.

"Holy..." Gingka muttered in shock and horror.

"What in the world...?" Kenta gasped in horror.

"He's changing..." Madoka said as she shivered in fear.

'So this is Zekros' power.' Hakkyou thinks.

'Yes. He turns people into a monster born from their hatred.' Amethyst said.

Reiji cackled maniacally, "Look closer, Gingka! This is the power of Zekros-sama himself. You pathetic being are no longer a match for me!" He exclaim evilly in a deeper voice.

"Reiji, are you willing to turn yourself into a monster just to gain power?! All of this for revenge?!" Gingka shouts.

"You should not be worried about such trivial matters! Go, Serpent!" Reiji shouts.

Serpent smashed against Pegasus, sending it flying in an explosion.

Gingka was sent flying from the force of that attack.

"Gingka!" Kenta and Madoka shouts, while Hakkyou just growled.

"Stand up, weakling! You and I aren't through just yet! I want to show you more of Zekros-sama power!" Reiji cackled evilly.

"That's no power...That's a curse..." Gingka said as he slowly stood.

"Nani?!" Reiji growled angrily.

"True power is something you work hard for and is something you share with your friends! True power is created by the passionate, heated spirit of a blader, and grows by forming bonds with your friends and rivals!" Gingka points at Reiji, "Reiji! Power doesn't turn you into a vicious monster that is created from your hatred and thirst for revenge! Your so-called power is nothing but a curse that will devour you from the inside out!"

"Gingka...Kisama!" Reiji snarled hatefully at the scarf wearing teen.

"He has a valid point. I battled a lot of strong people to get where I am now." Hakkyou said.

Kenta and Madoka nodded in agreement.

"Reiji! I will show you what true power is! Get ready, Pegasus! Final Drive Mode!" Gingka shouts glowing blue.

Pegasus glows blue as well as it switches into Final Drive Mode.

"Go now, Special Move: Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado!" Gingka said.

Pegasus starts circling rapidly like a tornado.

"Like hell that'll happen! I will make you bow to Zekros-sama in hell!" Reiji growls as a black energy ball forms in his hands, "Dark Move: Venom Genocide!"

Serpent glows dark green and raced towards Pegasus.

The two beys clashed heavily causing a huge shockwave.

Kenta and Madoka shielded themselves, while Hakkyou just watched in amazement.

"Give up, Gingka! Nothing you can do can stop the power of Zekros-sama!" Reiji shouts.

"Not true! The power of friendship and the heated spirit of the blader will overcome anything that comes our way!" Gingka yells.

Pegasus pushed Serpent back.

"Nani?!" Reiji shouts.

"Let's go!" Gingka shouts.

Pegasus sent Serpent flying.

"NO!" Reiji flew back and hit the ground hard.

Serpent landed next to him, no longer spinning.

"Gingka won!" Kenta cheered.

"Thank goodness." Madoka sighed in relief.

"Impressive. To think that he can overcome Zekros' power." Hakkyou said.

'Yes, though it's only a fragment. The real thing is much more terrifying.' Amethyst said.

Gingka pants as he catches Pegasus.

"Damn you...Gingka." Reiji said as he sat up and reverted back to normal, "Next time... I will crush you...into nothing!" He vanished in a flash of black.

"He's gone." Kenta said.

"Are you okay, Gingka?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah." Gingka nods.

"Nice work, Gingka. But be warned, that was only a fragment of Zekros' power. The real thing is much more terrifying. Amethyst said it." Hakkyou said.

"Ha! Then in that case, we just need to find the rest of the Pendant Warriors and prevent Zekros' revival! Let's go!" Gingka said.

"Yeah!" Kenta and Madoka cheered while Hakkyou just nodded.

A/N: That's the end. Hope you enjoyed the battle. Here's a little preview.

-preview-

Hakkyou bumped into a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, who is wearing a maroon sweatshirt with a gold bow and arrow crossed on the back, black jeans, maroon and gold running shoes, and maroon striped with gold armbands and black gloves.

"Dude, watch where you're going!" The girl snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't..." Hakkyou stopped short once he noticed a emerald pendant around her neck, much like his Amethyst Pendant.

"What's wrong with you?" The girl asked rudely before her pendant starts glowing green, much to her surprise, as his pendant starts glowing purple

'She is...' Hakkyou said.

'...The Emerald Pendant Warrior.' Amethyst finished.

-end preview-

A/N: That's it. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Emerald Warrior Part 1

A/N: Hello, everyone, I'm back! Like my new pen name, because I do! Anyway, let's get this started. Also, my OC's name will be Naxos from now on. I will change it in the other chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was a bright day in China. Especially for Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, and Naxos who have just arrived.

"Man, it is good that we finally arrived here!" Gingka stretched his arms.

"I'm glad that we made it here without any trouble." Kenta smiled.

"Now how are we going to find any Pendant Warriors here?" Madoka looked around.

"We look for clues. You know anyone that can help?" Naxos asked the three.

"As a matter of fact..." Gingka smiled.

-scene shifts to the four now climbing the stairs-

"We should be getting close now." Gingka said, panting.

"Man, I forgot how exhausting climbing these stairs can be." Kenta panted.

"I'll say." Madoka said.

"One question: Where the heck are we going?" Naxos asked.

"To Beylin Temple, of course!" Gingka grinned.

"Beylin Temple is all the way up there?" Naxos asked.

"Believe me, that was my first thought when I first climbed this thing." Gingka chuckled.

"Speaking of which, let's keep going." Kenta said and they kept going.

-as soon as they reached the temple-

"Whew! Made it at last!" Gingka said.

"Man, I'm beat." Kenta sighed as he sat down on the ground.

"I can't take another step. At least not for a few minutes." Madoka pants as she also sat down.

Naxos looked around, "So this is Beylin Temple, huh?"

"Yes, and I humbly welcome you to our humble abode." A voice said and the gang looked to see Da Xiang and Wang Hu Zhong walk up to them.

"Da Xiang!" Gingka said happily as he ran up to him and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you too, my friend." Da Xiang smiled.

"Tell me who is your friend?" Chi Yun asked as he looked at Naxos.

"I am Naxos." Naxos introduced himself.

"Da Xiang, we have a situation. Where is Aguma?" Gingka asked.

"Out in town, why?" Da Xiang asked.

"Darn. I really need him here to explain." Gingka groaned.

"I'll go look for him. And don't bother telling me what he looks like, I already know." Naxos walked off.

"Hey, wait up! Anything beats standing here and being bored!" Chao Xin followed.

"So, what's going on?" Da Xiang asked Gingka.

-scene shifts to Naxos and Chao Xin-

"So, what's going on?" Chao Xin asked Naxos.

"Just a great evil that's on the move." Naxos said.

"Again? Last time, the world almost got destroyed!" Chao Xin freaked.

"Well, if we don't find one of the Pendant Warriors, the world will be destroyed." Naxos said.

"And they are?" Chao Xin asked.

"People who wear a pendant like this." Naxos held up his pendant, "There are seven in total, including me."

"Cool!" Chao Xin grinned

Naxos bumped into a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, who is wearing a maroon sweatshirt with a gold bow and arrow crossed on the back, black jeans, maroon and gold running shoes, and maroon striped with gold armbands and black gloves.

"Dude, watch where you're going!" The girl snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't..." Naxos stopped short once he noticed a emerald pendant around her neck, much like his Amethyst Pendant.

"What's wrong with you?" The girl asked rudely before her pendant starts glowing green, much to her surprise, as his pendant starts glowing purple

'She is...' Naxos said.

'...The Emerald Pendant Warrior.' Amethyst finished..

"What's going on?" Chao Xin asked

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I am Naxos. The Amethyst Warrior." Naxos said

"I am Christina. The Emerald Warrior. I had a vision that I would meet the one with the Amethyst Pendant and I guess that's you." Christina said.

"Indeed. Listen, I'm in need of your help." Naxos said.

"Sorry, but I'm busy. I'm looking for the Legend Blader named Aguma." Christina said.

"Why are you looking for him?" Chao Xin asked.

"To challenge him to a battle, of course. Where is he?" Christina asked, her eyes glowing green.

Chao Xin was about to speak, but a voice spoke out.

"Looking for me?" Aguma asked as he and Bao walked up

"Yes. I challenge you to a bey battle." Christina said.

"Hold it!" Bao is about to cut in, but Aguma held him back.

"Interesting. I feel a power in you, unlike any I've ever seen. Who are you?" Aguma asked.

"The name is Christina." Christina said.

"Very well. I accept your challenge." Aguma said.

"Aguma..." Bao said in worry.

"Well, this is unexpected." Naxos said.

'But at least this way, we'll witness her power.' Amethyst said.

Aguma and Christina stood a few feet away and raised their beys on their launchers.

Naxos, Bao, and Chao Xin stood watching on the sidelines.

"Are you ready?" Aguma asked.

"Ready to kick your ass." Christina said.

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Christina and Aguma launched their beys.

"Go now, Camoflauge Nieth!" Christina shouts.

"Scythe Kronos!" Kronos shouts.

The two beys clashed heavily, creating a shockwave.

"Whoa!" Naxos said.

"Looks like the girl has some skills." Chao Xin whistled.

"But Aguma won't lose that easily." Bao said.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" Aguma said.

Kronos sent Nieth flying.

Christina growled as Nieth landed safely, "As expected, you're good. But I have some tricks up my sleeves!"

Nieth charged towards Kronos.

Aguma smirked, "Attacking head-on won't do you any good, little girl."

"You think so?" Christina smirked.

Nieth breezed past Kronos.

"What?" Aguma gasped in surprise

Nieth climbed up a building, jumped and dived onto Kronos and sent it into the air.

Aguma growled as Kronos landed safely.

"Woohoo! Keep it up, Nieth!" Christina said.

Nieth sent Kronos flying before it could regain its balance.

"Kronos!" Aguma cried out.

"She's fast." Naxos said.

"And strong too." Chao Xin said.

"Just who is she?" Bao wondered.

"Tch, I'll admit, you're better than I thought. But I'm going to get serious now! Kronos!" Aguma shouts.

Kronos glows dark purple as a ring of wind and rocks swirled around it.

"You think you can get past this, little girl?" Aguma smirked.

"Don't call me little! And that won't stop me!" Christina glows a bright emerald.

'Here it comes.' Amethyst said.

Christina's hair turned bright green as it curled outwards and grew longer and her eyes turned the same color.

"What's this?!" Aguma shouts.

"What's going on?!" Chao Xin and Bao shouts in unison.

"She is using her true power as the Emerald Warrior." Naxos said.

Christina looked at Aguma with brightly glowing green eyes, "My name is Emerald. And the real fight starts now."

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: That's the end. Sorry for updating this late. Too busy with finally graduating from High School! Whoo! Here's the preview.

-preview-

"You honestly think you can win?" Emerald asked Aguma.

"I'll admit you are a worthy opponent, but my pride as a Legend Blader won't allow me to lose today!" Aguma said as he stood up.

"Very well. Let's finish this." Emerald said, glowing bright emerald.

Aguma yelled as he glow dark purple.

"This is it. The final turn."

-end preview-

A/N: Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Emerald Warrior Part 2

A/N: I'm back, baby! Boy, was I evil last chapter, leaving everyone not one, but TWO cliffhangers! Sorry about that, but I love keeping you in suspense! Anyway, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

Christina's hair turned bright green as it curled outwards and grew longer and her eyes turned the same color.

"What's this?!" Aguma shouts.

"What's going on?!" Chao Xin and Bao shouts in unison.

"She is using her true power as the Emerald Warrior." Naxos said.

Christina looked at Aguma with brightly glowing green eyes, "My name is Emerald. And the real fight starts now."

"Emerald, you say? Just who are you?" Aguma asked.

"I am the warrior who saved the Earth 3000 years ago." Emerald said.

"Whoa, man. That's kinda freaky." Chao Xin blinked.

"After the whole Nemesis thing, nothing should surprise me anymore." Bao said.

Naxos kept quiet, focusing all of his attention on the battle.

"Saved the world from what?" Aguma asked.

"It won't matter now since you will lose." Emerald said.

Neith raced towards Kronos, who is still surrounded by the ring of wind and rocks.

"Are you crazy? You're going to defeat yourself charging in like that!" Aguma shouts in shock.

"Don't worry. Something like this isn't a problem." Emerald said with a knowing smirk.

Neith suddenly vanished completely.

"What? Where did it go?" Aguma asked looking around.

"Peek-a-boo! Take this! Camouflage Barrage!" Emerald shouts.

Suddenly Kronos was sent flying, which caused the wind to dissipate.

"Kronos!" Aguma shouts.

"But how did she do that?!" Bao asked in shock.

"It's camouflage. Neith used camouflage to get close to Kronos and attack." Naxos informed.

'Emerald always did use sneak tactics to defeat her enemies.' Amethyst said, feeling some sort of nostalgia watching this battle.

"Now what are you going to do, Mr. Legend Blader?" Emerald taunts.

"Don't think you have the upper hand yet, little girl." Aguma said as he placed his hands together and breathed deeply.

"What are you doing? Have you decided to give up?" Emerald asked.

'Focus. You don't have to see to attack your enemy.' Aguma thinks, before suddenly snapping his eyes, "Kronos!"

Kronos sent Neith flying as the camouflage wore off.

"Bakana! How did he do that?!" Emerald asked in surprise.

"Such tactics will not work on someone like me." Aguma said calmly.

"Way to go, Aguma! Show her the power you have, training with the Beylin Fist!" Bao cheered.

"Beylin what?" Naxos blinked.

"It's a school that used to rival with Beylin Temple." Chao Xin explained.

"Which ended with us toppling Beylin Temple." Bao said while having a smug smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" Chao Xin asked indignantly, which caused an argument to occur.

Naxos looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "What a weird bunch."

'Aibou, focus on the match.' Amethyst said, making Naxos turn back to the match.

"Tch, I admit you got me that time, but I'm far from finished!" Emerald growled.

"Bring it! It wouldn't be satisfying if you didn't show your full strength!" Aguma said, smirking.

"You want my full strength, you got it, big guy!" Emerald said with a grin.

Neith starts glowing green, causing Aguma to brace himself.

"Special Move, Hunting Arrow!" Emerald said.

Neith starts firing green energy arrows at Kronos.

"Tch. Kronos!" Aguma growls.

Kronos starts maneuvering around the arrows.

"A little quick on your feet." Emerald mutters.

"Something like this won't stop me!" Aguma shouts.

Kronos starts racing up a building.

"You won't escape me!" Emerald shouts.

Neith kept firing arrows at Kronos.

"Jump, Kronos!" Aguma shouts

Kronos jumped off the building and divebombed Neith.

"That's the way, Aguma!" Bao cheers.

"You think that's enough to beat me?" Emerald asks.

Neith had withstood the attack and had sent Kronos flying back.

"Tch...You're good, alright." Aguma growls as he fell to his knee.

"Aguma!" Bao shouts in worry.

"Indeed. As expected of the Emerald Warrior. She is a difficult opponent to beat." Naxos said.

'But right now, we don't need her as an opponent, we need her as an ally.' Amethyst said.

'I know. Which is why I hope after this battle she will join us.' Naxos thinks.

"Why don't you call it quits? After all, it's obvious that you can't beat me at this rate." Emerald suggests.

"Forget it. I will win this battle." Aguma said, his face marred with determination.

"You honestly think you can win?" Emerald asked Aguma.

"I'll admit you are a worthy opponent, but my pride as a Legend Blader won't allow me to lose today!" Aguma said as he stood up.

"Very well. Let's finish this." Emerald said, glowing bright emerald.

Aguma yelled as he glow dark purple.

"This is it. The final turn." Naxos said.

'Let's see who comes out on top.' Amethyst said.

"Special Move!" Aguma and Emerald shout in unison.

"Great Ring of Destruction!" Kronos shouts.

"Wolf Bite!" Emerald shouts.

Kronos glows dark purple and Neith glows bright green as they raced towards each other and clashed heavily, causing a huge explosion that caused everyone to shield their faces.

"Whoa!" Chao Xin and Bao yelps.

"Who won it?" Naxos asked.

'We will see.' Amethyst said as the smoke starts to clear.

When the smoke cleared up completely, it revealed that Neith is no longer spinning and Kronos is barely spinning.

"I lost? Me?" Emerald fell to her knees as she reverted back to Christina, "Unbelievable."

"Don't feel too bad, kid. You did good." Aguma smiled as he retrieved Kronos.

"Don't call me kid! I'm 18, for crying out loud!" Christina shouts angrily.

"Whatever, kid." Aguma crossed his arms.

"Why I oughta..." Christina growls.

"Christina." Naxos said, getting said girl's attention, "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but we need your help. Zekros is trying to be revived in this world and he needs our pendants to do so. He has his followers on the move even as we speak. If Zekros manages to get our pendants, the world is doomed. So, will you help us?"

Christina thinks for a moment, "What's in it for me?"

"Zekros' forces are powerful. And since you seem like to battle strong opponents, I figure you would enjoy fighting them." Naxos said.

"Plus if the world is destroyed, there won't be anyone for you to fight." Chao Xin said.

Christina sighed, "Okay, I'm in. But if you get in my way, I'll crush you."

"Thank you." Naxos said.

"There you are!" Gingka's voice called and everyone turned to see Gingka and the others run up to them, "We've been looking for you!"

"Hey, who is she?" Kenta asked, looking at Christina.

"She is the one of the Seven Pendant Warriors." Naxos said.

"S'up. The names Christina." Christina greets.

"Wow, you guys found her in no time at all." Gingka blinked.

"So, will she help us?" Madoka asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course!" Christina grins.

"That's great! Now we have five more to find!" Gingka cheered.

"Yeah!" Everyone except, Naxos, Christina, Aguma, and Bao cheered.

Unknown to them, a black serpent with glowing red eyes was watching the whole time before it vanished.

-at the unknown location-

"My Lord, it appears that we are too late in having the Emerald Warrior to join our side." A cloaked figure said.

**"SILENCE! I don't want to hear of failure! Just get to the next Warrior before those mortals do! Nothing will stop me from being released into the world and change it into a never-ending darkness! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

A/N: That's the end of this one. Here's a preview.

"Who are you?" Asked the teen as the blue pendant around his neck starts glow along with Naxos' and Christina's.

"I am Naxo and this is Christina. We've come here to ask you for help." Naxos said.

"Sorry, but I don't work with others." The teen was about to leave.

"Hold it!" A voice shouts as a cloaked figure jumps down in front of him.

"It's one of Zekros' minions!" Gingka said in surprise.

-end preview-

A/N: That's all, folks. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Sapphire Warrior.

A/N: Hello everyone. BlackNaxos17 is back with a new chapter of SPW. Yeah, I had total Writer's Block for this story, with no idea how to continue the plot. In fact, this is considered a test to see if I can keep making the plot good enough to continue. If not, well there are other stories I can try out. But enough about me, let's get this show on the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

The gang are now on their way to Russia to check to see if the third pendant warrior is there. They are currently on the plane that is flying towards Russia.

"I really hope the Pendant Warrior is there. If not, then we would've travelled there for nothing." Gingka said, eating his snack he bought from China.

"Gingka, we contacted Aleksi and the others before we arrived, and they were certain that they saw someone wearing a pendant like Naxos and Christina last night." Kenta said, sitting next to the redhead and eating his snack as well.

"I just hope one of the bad guys doesn't get to the Warrior before we do." Madoka said, sitting in the seat behind the boys next to Christina.

"So, let me get this straight. There are bad guys who have some freaky dark magic powers that wants to steal our pendants?" Christina asked.

"That's the gist of it." Naxos said, as he is sipping on a soda.

"And not to mention that there's an evil God of Darkness that needs our pendants to be resurrected." Christina said.

"Yeah." Gingka said.

Christina grins, "That sounds fun!"

Everyone except Naxos gave her a weird look. Just what is this girl thinking?

"How is that fun?" Madoka asked.

"Oh, come on! How fun would it be to fight an evil God?" Christina asked, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I fought an evil god before, and it was anything but fun." Gingka said, remember the hard fought battle against Rago and Nemesis.

Christina pouts, "You guys are so uptight."

Everyone except Naxos rolled their eyes at the strange girl.

"Regardless, we need to stop Zekros before he is resurrected. Otherwise,, this world is going to face hell like no other." Naxos said.

"Don't worry. There's no way he's going to be resurrected on our watch." Gingka grins.

"That's what you said about Nemesis." Kenta said.

Gingka glared at greenette, "Hey! We stopped him anyway!"

"True." Kenta shrugged.

"Anyway, let's just find the Sapphire Warrior. No doubt that the enemy is on the move." Gingka said.

"Hopefully we find them first." Madoka said.

-in Russia-

"Man, it's so cold!" Gingka shivered.

"Gingka, we've been here before during the World Championships, remember?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, but you'd think I'd get used to this by now." Gingka whined.

Kenta chuckled at the redhead. It is sometimes amusing to see his friend acting so immature.

"By the way, how come you two aren't bothered by this?" Gingka asked Christina and Naxos, who seemed perfectly fine.

The two teens in question looked at each other, then shrugged. They've been through worse in their training, so this kind of weather doesn't bother them.

"Anyway, you said that this Aleksi is supposed to meet us here." Naxos said.

"He should be here any minute now." Madoka said.

"Indeed." A voice said and the gang turned to see Team Lovushka standing there.

"Hey, guys!" Gingka said.

"It's good to see you again, Gingka and Madoka. Who are your friends?" Aleksi asked.

"They're Naxos and Christina. Two of the Pendant Warriors we told you about." Gingka said.

"Hey!" Christina waved, while Naxos merely nodded.

"I see." Aleksi said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Aleksi, you said there's another Pendant Warrior like them here." Gingka said.

"Yeah! he came around yesterday with a blue pendant that seemed to be glowing." Lera said.

"He also feels very strong too…" Nowaguma said quietly, but they managed to hear him.

"That sounds like the one, alright. Hopefully he's still around here somewhere." Gingka said.

"He came around last night. I'm pretty sure he's still around." Aleksi said

"He is." Naxos said, gaining everyone's attention.

"How do you know that?" Gingka asked.

"The pendant is reacting." Naxos said, staring at his pendant, which is glowing slightly.

"Same here." Christina said, looking at her on slightly glowing pendant, "And it feels like he's close."

"Lead the way." Gingka said.

Naxos nods and walks off in the direction the pendant is leading him, with the others following him.

Soon enough, they ran into a teen with blue hair tied in a top knot with a bang covering one of his eyes, leaving one green eye exposed, wearing a red kimono shirt, blue pants white bandages up to his knees, and black and red boots. What really made him stood up is that there is a glowing blue pendant around his neck.

"That's him." Gingka whispered, "The third pendant warrior."

"Let me talk to him." Naxos said.

"I'm going with you. In case he needs some 'convincing'." Christina cracked her knuckles, causing everyone except Naxos to back away from her.

"Let's just go." Naxos said as he walks off with Christina towards the teen, who noticed them.

"Who are you?" Asked the teen as the blue pendant around his neck starts glowing brightly along with Naxos' and Christina's.

"I am Naxo and this is Christina. We've come here to ask you for help." Naxos said.

"Sorry, but I don't work with others." The teen was about to leave.

"Hold it!" A voice shouts as a cloaked figure jumps down in front of him.

"It's one of Zekros' minions!" Gingka said in surprise.

"Who are you?" The teen asked, glaring at the cloaked figure.

"I am known as…" The figure removed the hood to reveal a familiar face.

"Damian!" Gingka shouts in surprise, gaining said person's attention.

"It's good to see you again, Gingka. While I would love to take revenge on you for the World Championships but I have a mission to complete." Damian said, turning to the Sapphire Warrior, who glared at him.

"What do you want with me?" The teen asked.

"I want you to join us." Damian said as his eyes glow red.

"Like I told these guys, I don't work with anyone." The teen said.

"I thought so. Then I have a proposition. We battle. I win, you join us." Damian said getting out his launcher and bey.

"Very well. You will regret having me, Arashi, as your opponent." The teen named Arashi getting out his bey and launcher.

"This is just great." Naxos growled.

"Don't worry, he might win this battle." Christina said.

Arashi and Damian glared at each other as they stood off.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: That's the end. Here's the preview.

"Damian is a really powerful opponent that shouldn't be underestimated." Gingka said as he watched the battle.

"If that's the case, then Arashi needs to give it his all if he expects to win." Naxos said.

"Get ready to experience hell like no other! Kerbecs!" Damian said as Kerbecs sends Chimera flying in an explosion.

"Tch, this guy is strong. it looks like I can't hold back." Arashi howls as he starts glowing a bright blue aura.

"Finally. You are showing your full power." Damian smirked as his eyes glow red.

-end preview-

A/N: Review please


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry, everybody.

A/N: Yeah, not an update. Alright, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you guys, I'm taking a break from FF. And I'm also giving away Seven Pendant Warriors. Why? Because I have major WB and I have completely lost inspiration to write or update anything at this point. Besides, I took too long to update Seven Pendant Warriors that I have probably lost some followers. Not to mention I haven't found any way to continue it and it's been over a month, probably two. So

i'm giving it away to someone who is more worthy and having more imagination than I do to continue it. Besides, even if I did start writing here again, I will probably write a new story or something. Who knows how long it will be until I start writing again? A few months maybe? Whatever. As of this moment, this story is being put up for adoption. I'll write with y'all again in the future...I hope. See ya later.


End file.
